What a Journey
by Nicola698
Summary: Shalimar and Emma go to a wedding. Warning: contains slash. It is ES eventually. Complete
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Mutant x characters don't belong to me

**Chapter 1**

Shalimar ended the call she had just recieved, then headed to where Jesse and Brennan sat. She sat in the chair next to Brennan and let out a sigh.

"What's up Shal. Who was on the phone?" the elemental asked the question without removing his eyes from the book he was reading.

"Katie, she invited me to her wedding"

"Katie, as in the gay, super hot Katie with the super hot girlfriend"

"Yeah that Katie, you perv." Shalimar relpied with a smirk

"Hey im a guy. Well what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy for her?"

"I am it's just she's having it on this little cruise ship that she's hiring and she told me I had to bring someone to make up the numbers"

"I'd be more than happy to come, all those hot women getting it on." Brennan said a far a way look in his eyes.

"No, you wanna take me Shal, after all I am your little brother." Jesse decided to join in the conversation.

"As if i'd take either of you. You'd both be tripping over you tongues you'd be drooling that much"

"Oh damn. Well ask Em if she wants to go im sure she'd be more than happy to go."

"I was going to but do you not think she may feel uncomfortable? I mean it is a gay wedding, you think she'd be ok with that?"

"Of couse she will, I don't think Emma is the homophobic type and definitly not the ....." Brennan's sentance was cut short by Shalimar.

"Stop, i don't wanna hear anything about yours and Emma's sex life ok, that's just.....eww"

"How did you know i was going to say anything about that? Acctually don't answer that."

"Ok then im going to try and find Emma. You sure you don't mind me taking her away for a week?" Shalimar knew that Brennan and Emma were inseperable most of the time.

"No just make sure you both have fun, that's if she wants to go."

"Ok thanks." Shalimar stood up and headed for Emma's room.  
..................

Shalimar knocked at Emma's door again. When there was no answer she opened the door and poked her head inside, only then could she hear the sound of the shower. She closed the door and walked to her room, deciding to wait for Emma to come out of the shower before talking to her.

After half an hour Shalimar could still hear the water from the shower coming from the bathroom she shared with Emma. Deciding that Emma had been in there way too long she stood up and knocked at the bathroom door.

"Em you in there?"

She knocked again. No answer. She opened the door slowly and stepped inside to see Emma sitting in the corner of the shower knees puller upto her chest and arms wrapped tightly around them, her eyes were red.

Shalimar quickly walked up to her and turned off the shower, she then grabbed a towel and wrapped in over the front of Emma.

"Emma, sweetie what's wrong? Are you ok?"

Emma looked at Shalimar as if just realising that she was there. She stood up with the help of Shalimar, who wrapped the towel even further around her.

Emma looked at Shalimar with a pained expression on her face. "What am I going to do Shalimar?"

"Ssh, lets go get you dried then we can talk."

Shalimar guided Emma towards her room. She had never seen Emma in such a state before.

"You put your underwear on while I get you some jeans and a shirt ok."

Emma just nodded in response, so Shalimar turned to Emma's closet and picked out a pair of jeans and a shirt. When she thought enough time had passed for Emma to be in her underwear she turned back round. Emma sat on the edge of the bed in just her bra and panties looking totally lost. Shalimar didn't know why Emma was so upset but it broke her heart to she her in such a state. She walked over to her and started to help her put her jeans on, then the shirt. After she was finished she sat down on the bed as close to Emma as she could get.

"Emma, what's wrong? I'v never seen you like this before"

"He's planning to propose to me." It was bearly above a whisper but Shalimar highted senses heard it.

"And you don't want him to?" She took hold of Emma's hand hoping to offer some more support.

Emma turned to look Shalimar straight in the eye. "I don't love him."

Shalimar was totally shocked at that, they had always look so happy together and in love. "But you are so happy when your with him and anyone who isn't blind can see the love between you two."

"I am really happy with him, it's just when he first told me that he loved me, i knew that i didn't love him back but i just said it cos i thought that i just needed time to fall for him, i mean we'd only been going out a month. But now it's been nearly nine months and i know that iwill never be able to love him like he thinks i do"

"Em, look my friend has invited me to her wedding, it's on a small cruiseship for a week, why don't you come with me, it will give you time to think about things"

"Yeah that sound good, but i think i should tell Brennan before i leave, that way he will have time away from me aswell"

"Ok well if you need anything you know where i am ok?"

"Thank you Shal, for everything." Shalimar smiled at Emma, gave her a kiss on the forehead then left Emma in her room, she knew she needed time to decide how to break up with Brennan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Eventually Saturday came and it was time for them to leave. Emma had told Brennan that she didn't love him and that even though they had broken up that they could still be friends.He told Emma that it was hard for him seeing her all the time so she had tried to give him some space. The week away was perfect for the both of them to come to terms about what had happened. Adam had gave them his permission as long as they kept their comlinks on.

Everyone was in the garage saying bye. Emma hugged Jesse then Adam, then moved over to Brennan, she wrapped her arms tightly around him and whispered that she was sorry before getting in the drivers seat. Shalimar was already in the passengers side waiting for her. With one last look behind her Emma started the car and drove off.

Shalimar looked over at Emma, "You ok? She asked concerned.

"Yeah i just feel like shit doing that to Brennan"

"Hey don't, you can't help how you feel, it best that you told him."

"Yeah i know. So how do you know this Katie? Emma asked wanting to change the subject away from Brennan.

"I met her a while back, before you joined us, i was really good friends with her, she's a new mutant, feral actually."

"Oh ok. Just friend were you?" Emma looked at Shalimar with a big smile on her face.

"Yes. God your worse than the guys" Shalimar shot back, making both girls laugh.

Shalimar was gald to see Emma laugh, it was the first time she had seen her cheer up since Brennan. Both girls sat in a comfortable silence listening to the music on the radio.

It was just after midday when they arrived at the cruiseship. They got all their belongings from the car and headed up onto the ship. A tall, dark haired girl in her mid-twenties was waiting at the top.

"Oh my god Shalimar you look great it's so good to see you again im glad you could come," The woman who Emma assumed was Katie said in one breath.

"Hey Katie, its good to see you too. Erm this is Emma." Shalimar said turning to smile at Emma.

"Hi, Shalimar has told me loads about you." Emma said while shaking Katies hand.

Katie look Emma up and down. "Wow Shalimar you've pulled a hot one there"

Shalimar and Emma looked at each other before Shalimar spoke. "Oh no were not together like that, were just friends"

"Oh well i hope you don't mind sharing a bed then cause i gave you one of the best rooms and it only has a double bed."

Shalimar looked at Emma seeing if that was ok. "It's fine don't wory about it." Emma told both Shalimar and Katie.

"Ok well here is your key. Your in cabin 41. I'll come and talk to you later after everyone is settled in ok?" Katie handed the key over then turned to talk to some other people who had just arrived.

Emma and Shalimar picked thier bags up and headed to find their room. After a few minutes off looking they finally saw thier door number. Shalimar opened the door and stepped inside Emma not far behind.

"Wow this is really nice." Emma said while dumping her bags on the floor next to the bed. The room consisted of one double bed, which looked pretty small, one set of drawers, a desk which had a kettle and some mugs on it, two chairs and some hooks on the wall to hang clothes up. There was a seperate room for the bathroom it was only small but had a fair size shower in it along with a wash basin and of course a tiolet.

After unpacking their bags, both girls lay on the bed.

"So what do you want to do?" Shalimar asked.

"I dunno im pretty beat, it was a long drive and everything. But later i wanna go and get totally pissed i havn't had a good time in ages."

"Ok well why don't you have a nap and i will wake you up at around 5, give you time to get ready for dinner then we will go and get as pissed as you want." Shalimar said while smiling over at Emma.

"You don't mind we could go and have a look around if you want to?"

"No if you tired get some rest, i'll just read my magazine."

"Ok thanks." Emma said before turning away from Shalimar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Emma opened her eyes and looked at her watch, 17:41. Shit, Shalimar never woke her up, she turned over to see Shalimar asleep, magazine cluched to her chest. Emma laughed at the sight before her and reached to brush a piece of hair from Shalimar's face.

"Shal, honey, it's time to get up." Shalimar opened her eyes, then sat up.

"What time is it?" She asked while rubbing her eyes.

"Nearly quater to six, you must have fallen asleep."

"Yeah must have. We better get dressed for dinner, im starving."

"Yeah me too."

After dinner they had joined Katie, her fiance and a few other women at the bar. After a few drinks Katie ordered a round of tequila, lime and salt.

"Right everyone pair up were doing bodyshots, no objections."

Emma leaned over to Shalimar and whispered in her ear. "What's bodyshots?"

Shalmar smiled before whispering back "I don't think that its your thing. You get with a partner and one person has salt on their chest, tequila in there hand and lime in their mouth, the other person has to lick the salt off, drink the tequila the bite the lime"

"Sounds fun to me." Emma said giving Shalimar a seductive smile that could make anyones heart skip a beat.

"I think your drunk Emma"

"Yeah not drunk enough though."

"Right everyone get ready." Katie shouted over the loud music that had just began to play.

"You go first." Emma told Shaliamar

Shalimar leaned over and picked up the salt, tequila and lime. She leaned down and licked across Emma chest so the salt would stay there, she then smiled at Emma before holding the lime out for Emma to put in her mouth, then handed her the shot of tequila.

"Everyone ready. After three. One, Two, Three."

Shalimar bend her head and licked the salt off of Emma chest then took the shot from her, poured it down her throat and then leaned in to take the lime from Emma's mouth with her own. When she had finished she looked at Emma and smiled.

Katie and her fiance saw the looks Emma and Shalimar were giving each other.

"I thought you said thosse two weren't together?"

"They're not." Katie answered.

"They will be after tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

The song used, Get Mine Get Yours, belongs to Christina Aguilera

**Chapter 4**

"Oh i love this song, dance with me." Emma pulled Shalimar out of her seat and onto the dancefloor.

_Baby you pretend that things aint what they seem,  
All this tension tellin me just exactly what we should be,  
Now I dont mind us bein some kinda casual thing,  
Listen all I want to do for now is have you come and take all over me. _

Emma moved her body closer to Shalimar suddenly feeling drawn to her. She was single now she could do what she wanted without any judgement.

_Can you,  
Put your hands on my waistline,  
Want your skin up against mine,  
Move my hips to the baseline,  
Let me get mine you get yours.  
Hang a please dont disturb sign,  
Put my back into a slow grind,  
Runnin chills up and down my spine,  
Let me get mine you get yours_

Their bodies now rubbed up against each others, Emma wrapped her arms around Shalimar's neck, while the feral put hers on the psionics hips.

_If you see me with a man understand that you cant question me,  
The feelins that you caught, aint my fault cant help your jealousy,  
If you can handle the fact that what we have has get to be commitment free,  
Then we can keep this undercover lovincominhittin underneath the sheets._

Emma leaned her forehead on Shalimar's and smiled at her. They were both far too drunk to stop what was about to happen.

_Can you,  
Put your hands on my waistline,  
Want your skin up against mine,  
Move my hips to the baseline,  
Let me get mine you get yours.  
Hang a please dont disturb sign,  
Put my back into a slow grind,  
Runnin chills up and down my spine,  
Let me get mine you get yours._

_So come on and freak my body we can get nasty, naughty,  
All night a private party,  
Gotta hit that spot just right,  
Work me like a 9 to 5,  
_

_It aint about the kissinand huggincause this is a physical lovin,  
Straight sweatin, our bodies are rubbin,  
Gotta hit that spot just right work me like a 9 to 5,_

Before the song had finish Emma pressed her lips to Shalimar's ear, "Lets go to bed"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Emma closed the door behind her and soon found herself pinned against it by Shalimar's body. They both knew that they would probably regret their actions in the morning, but they were too far gone to care, they would deal with it in the morning. Their chests heaved up and down and their eyes both held depths of lust.

Emma grabbed Shalimar's head and pulled her in for a kiss that took both of thier breaths away. Emma moved her hands down Shalimar's body and took hold of her top ready to pull it up but Shalimar grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. With one hand she kept them there but let the other travel down Emma body, down her neck, over her breasts then across a smooth stomach before undoing the button on Emma's jeans.

"Shal wait." Emma said as she felt the ferals hand starting on her zipper.

"What's wrong."

"Nothing, it's just, erm, iv never done this before."

Shalimar smile at her, "First time for everything, Don't worry i'll be gentle." She said with a smirk before turning Emma around and pushing her on the bed in a sitting position, Emma grabbed the feral's hips and pulled her so she was straddling her.

They mouthes met once again in a fierce kiss, when breathing became an issue Shalimar transfered her mouth to the psionics neck nipping and licking all the way to her chest. Emma closed her eyes, the sensations becoming too much when Shalimar slipped her hand up the front of her top and started to massage her breasts. Shalimar brought her mouth back up to kiss her again and saw she had her eyes closed, she smiled knowing Emma was getting turned on even more every second, she gripped the bottom of Emma's top and pulled it over her head and threw it behind her head, she leaned down to kiss her colarbone down to her chest until Emma's bra stopped her going any further.She reached behind and undid the clasp letting the garment drop down Emma's arms until she threw it next to her top which had been removed just moments before.

Shalimar pulled her head back to admire the perfect body before her, she was distracted by Emma tugging on her top trying to pull it off. She lowered her hands to give her a helping hand and tugged her own shirt over her head, seconds later Emma had removed her from her bra and had lay down pulling Shalimar with her.

Shalimar kissed her way across Emma's jawline, down her neck then took one of Emma already hardened nipples into her mouth, biting hard enough to arouse but not to hurt, she reached her hand down and started to unzip Emma's jeans where she had left off before.

When all clothing had been removed Emma wanted to be in control so she reversed their position making her atop of Shalimar. Slowly she kissed her way down the feral's body until Shalimar pulled her head back up to hers, "I want us to cum together," she whispered before kissing Emma once more.

They both reached down until hands found where they wanted to be, Emma was unsure at first but soon got into it, thrusting in time with the feral's hips. Emma could feel that familiar feeling and knew she was about to cum, she shut her eyes as tight as they would go when she felt her orgasm wash over her, she quickly opened them when she felt Shalimar contracting around her fingers, just in time to see her partener go over the edge.

A few hours later Shalimar lay on her stomach arm drapped over Emma's back, who also lay on her front. The sheets were pulled up to their lower backs.

"Good night, Shal."

"Night Em."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Shalimar woke to the sounds of someone groaning, she opened her eyes to see Emma burying her head into her pillow. Both hadn't moved from the positions that they had fallen asleep in. Shalimar quickly pulled her arm away from Emma which made Emma turn her head to look at Shalimar.

"I have got the worst hangover ever." Emma said while looking at a confused Shalimar.

"What happened? Why are we....naked?" Shalimar said looking even more confused.

"You don't remember?"

"No. I remember doing bodyshots and after that the rest is a bit fuzzy."

"Oh. I'm not sure if you'll want to remember."

"What did we do? What happened?"

"We, erm, we kinda, err had sex," Emma said whispering the last word.

"What! No I wouldn't I mean you've just finished with Brennan and your my friend......Shit. Are you sure?"

"Yeah pretty sure. You honestly don't remember?"

"No."

"Do you want to? I mean I can make you remember. If you want"

"You can do that?"

"Yeah the memory is there in your head, it's just hidden deep. I can just go in and pull it out."

"Yeah, I hate not knowing. You don't mind?"

"No of course not."

They both turned onto their backs pulling the sheets up to hide their modesty. They both turned so they were facing each other.

"You ready?"

Shalimar gave a nod in response so Emma closed her eyes. She entered Shalimar's mind and started to pull the memory of the night before to the front of Shalimar's mind. After a few minutes Shalimar opened her eyes.

"Holy shit!"

"Yeah I know." Emma said in a slight laugh

"No It's not that, it's erm.....actually never mind."

"No tell me. What is it? Did I do something wrong? Tell me"

"What! No it wasn't you. Are you sure that you'e never slept with a woman before?"

"No. Why?" Emma asked cautiously.

"Just erm I can remember having a erm more intense....erm orgasm."

Emma looked at Shalimar with the proudest look on her face, "Really, so i was good?"

Shalimar looked over to Emma and started laughing, "yeah you were good, just don't let your head get too big, cos it needs to fit through the door."

Both girls started to laugh quite hard. After a few minutes Shalimar calmed down.

"This isn't going to effect us is it Em? Cos I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"No of course not. Lets just blame it on the alcohol. It was a drunken mistake."

"Right." Shalimar said. She knew she didn't agree with this, to her it was a mistake but not in the way Emma was thinking. She had always liked Emma more than a friend but was able to control how she felt around the telempath, the mistake she had made was getting together with her straight after her relationship with Brennan. She knew Emma wouldn't want to have a relationship so soon after her last one, then again she might never want a relationship with her at all.

"What you thinking?" Shalimar was pulled from her thoughts by Emma.

"Oh. Nothing important. Im going to have a shower, feeling kinda sticky?"

Shalimar went to stand up but realised that she didn't have any clothes on. She turned to look at Emma and laughed, Emma smiled back, then leaned over the side of the bed and picked up a long shirt that was lying on the floor and handed it to Shalimar who quickly pulled it over her head and walked to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later Shalimar came out of the bathroom to find Emma still lying in bed.

"Hey, you should start to get ready, we can grab something to eat then lounge by the pool or something."

"Yeah just give me a few minutes to shower and stuff first, i'll be as fast as i can."

Thirty minutes later they headed out.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I tried to make chapter 2 more understandable but just incase you still don't; Emma did break up with Brennan. Also I'm new at writting so I'm sorry if my punctuation and stuff isn't very good but I'll try my best. Thanx to everyone who reviewed so far

**Chapter 7**

After sitting down for a nice quiet lunch the girls had went back to their room to change into their swim wear. They were a little jumpy around each other still, if their hands touched by accident they would pull it away as if they had been burned. Once ready they joined Katie and some other people by the pool side.

"So, you have a good night last night girls?" Katie said trying to act all innocent, she she knew from the way they were dancing last night that something must have happened. Hell everyone could see the sexual tension between them last night.

Emma turned ten shades of red and Shalimar just mumbled a positive response before lying down on a couple of sun loungers that were free. After about an hour of sunbathing they decided to cool off in the pool. Emma dived in but Shalimar just sat on the edge with her feet dangling in the water.

"Oh come on Shal, you have to come in, the water is great."

"Na you know I don't like water much."

"Your no fun, what's the point in being on a luxurious cuise with a massive swimming pool if your not gonna come in?"

"Hey Im happy right where I am thank you very much."

"Fine. Spoiltsport." Emma said while turning around and starting to swim off making sure she splashed the feral. Shalimar jumped in shock at the cool water splashing most of her body.

"Em, you little...." she didn't finish her sentance as Emma had swam back over, grabbed her wrist and yanked her into the water. She went under the water and when she resurfaced she was met with the face of a grinning psionic.

"Oh, Im going to kill you!!" Shalimar said gripping Emma's shoulders and pushing her under the water before swimming over to get out. Just as she was about to pull herself onto the side she felt a pair of arms circle her exposed midrif and yanked her back into the water.

"Come on Shal, Im sorry but your already wet now so you may aswell stay with me. Please I don't wanna swim by myself."

"Fine but only a few minutes, I hate water."

The rest of the day was spent by the pool, then shopping and doing some exploring and finally dinner. They had been asked by Katie to join her for drinks but they politely declined saying that they wanted to get some sleep as they hadn't slept much last night.

Once in their room they both changed into their night clothes, Shalimar in a tank top and a pair of boxers and Emma in a shirt that came just to the top of her thighs. They both climbed into bed and pulled the sheets upto their chest. Both lay on their backs but the size of the bed ment that they were still touching. After five minutes Emma spoke.

"Shal?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not tired anymore."

"Me neither," Shalimar replied and rolled onto her side to face Emma, who, to her surprise was already facing her.

They both stared into each others eyes, the distance between their faces decreasing ever so slightly.

"Well what do you want to do?" Shalimar said in a whisper, her head moving even closer to the psionic's.

"I was hoping you could tell me," Emma said before leaning in and capturing Shalimar's lips with her own.

The kissing was gentle at first, then started to become more passionate when no one pulled away.

"We..mmm...shouldn't..be..doing.this," Shalimar breathed out between kisses but didn't attempt to pull away.

"Mmmm...we..should..definitly..stop," Emma said but instead of pulling away mover herself closer to Shalimar. At this Shalimar ran her hand up the outside of Emma's thigh, pulling her leg over the top of her own making their bodies press tightly against the others. After a few more light kisses Emma rolled Shalimar onto her back and straddled her stomach, she smiled at Shalimar before grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head before leaning down for another kiss.

Both women gave in willingly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next few days went by in a blur. Katie had had her commitment ceremony on the fourth day of the trip and now the boat was getting ready to dock on some little Island that no one could pronounce.

Shalimar and Emma were busy getting ready in their room. Shalimar didn't know what was going on with Emma, one minute she would act like nothing was going on and the next she'd be all over Shalimar like a rash. She had tried to talk to Emma about it but she would always end up changing the subject. They were just about to leave their room when Adam's voice crackled over their comlinks,

"Shalimar? Emma? Are you somewhere you can talk?"

"What's up Adam?" Shalimar spoke into her ring.

"I think you need to come back...It's Jesse." Shalimar tensed at hearing that.

"What is it? Tell me he's ok Adam"

"I don't want to go into must detail but he was shot with some kind of taser gun a few days ago and he's not doing too good." Shalimar didn't know what had hit her, she slowly sat down in one of the chairs and put her head in her hands.

"Can you track us Adam and pick us up? We've just docked on some island," Emma had took over the conversation.

"Yeah I'll do it now and get Brennan to pick you up in the helix." Adam cut the link.

Emma looked over to Shalimar who still sat with her head in her hands. She walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. Shalimar looked up and her face was wet with tears.

"Im so scared Em. I don't know what I will do without him."

Emma cupped Shalimar's face and wiped away the tears with her thumbs. She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss upon Shalimar's lips.

"Jesse is a fighter he'll get through this but you have got to be strong for him ok. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yeah crying won't get me anywhere. We better pack, it won't take the helix that long to get here." Shalimar spoke her voice still trembling.

A few hours later they were back in sanctuary, they had told Katie that there was an emergency back home and that they had to leave right away, she was disappointed but understood. Emma and Shalimar had went straight to Jesse, after half an hour Emma went back to her room to unpack but Shalimar stayed with Jesse. Emma fell asleep, when she woke she looked at her watch, 2 am, she rolled over planning to go back to sleep when she heard someone in the bathroom. She pulled herself out of bed and opened the door to the bathroom to find Shalimar.

"Hey you ok?" she asked the feral.

"Yeah, Adam said that Jesse is doing much better."

"Good." Emma said while walking upto the feral and wrapping her arms around her waist. She leaned in and kissed just below her ear. Shalimar sighed.

"Em, we said before we left that we couldn't do this, at least not yet. There's too many complications at the moment, what if we get caught?"

"I know but...." Emma took Shalimar's hand in her own and slid it into her pajama bottoms to rest between her thighs, "I'm soo turned on."

"Oh God," Shalimar moaned, feeling the wetness between the psionics legs. Emma kept Shalimar's hand their with her own and started to grind her hips into her hand. Shalimar pulled Emma even closer with her free hand and kissed her hard., Emma smiled into the kiss loving how easily Shalimar gave in. Emma pulled her hand away from Shalimar's that was still between her thighs confident that Shalimar knew what she wanted. They crashed into the bathroom wall making a loud thud but neither cared.

Shalimar was working her way down Emma's neck with her lips whilst teasing Emma with her hand but not giving her the release that she needed. Emma wrapped her arms around Shalimar's neck lightly raking her fingernail down it. She couldn't take the teasing anymore so she pleaded with the feral. Shalimar heard the pleas along with moans and whimpers so she stopped her teasing and gave Emma what she wanted, sending her over the edge in a matter of minutes. She held onto Emma as she was coming down from the high that she had just experienced.

After a few minutes Emma looked up and smiled at Shalimar. The feral placed her forehead on the psionics and whispered,

"Em."

"Yeah."

"I love you." She pulled her head back to look at a shocked Emma.

"I know it's soon and that you probably don't feel the same way, but i'v had feelings for you even when you were with Brennan and i'v come to realise that im madly in love with you."

"Shal...."

"No you don't have to say anything, I just wanted you to know that's all."

"No Shal let me speak. I do have feelings for you, I'm just not sure what they are yet. Just give me some time." Emma smiled at Shalimar who was smiling back, "But in the mean time...weren't we in the middle of something."

Emma pushed Shalimar through the open door into her bedroom, just as she was about to kiss her she saw Brennan closing her bedroom door.

"Brennan"

"Not quite the name I was expecting." Shalimar laughed before leaning in to kiss Emma but she quickly pulled away.

"No he was in here, he just left" Emma said a worried look across her face. Shalimar spun round and looked at the door.

"Shit what do we do?" Shalimar questioned

"I'll go talk to him. Wait here."

Emma walked around sanctuary looking for Brennan, she found him in the kitchen. He turned around when he heard someone behind him and saw it was Emma and quickly turned back round and carried on doing what he was doing.

"How long?" His vioce was suprisingly calm.

"After me and you... I would have never cheated on you, you should know that."

"Should I?" He turned around to face Emma his voice raised now, "You said you loved me but you never really did."

Emma didn't know what to say after that. There was an uncomfortable silence until Breanna spoke up.

"So, you and Shal is it just sex for you? Cos she obviously is in love with you...are you just fucking her?"

"Maybe, I mean no....me and Shal it's complicated....I don't know how I feel.. I don't know what me and Shalimar are." she said finally.

Brennan could tell that the psionic was struggling with her feelings and he did sympathise for her. He knew there was nothing he could do to get her back so he decided that he would put the past behind them and just stay friends and as a friend he was going to have a serious talk to her.

"Em sit down, I need to tell you something and don't interrupt me 'til I'm finished." Emma nodded and they both sat at the table. Emma hoped that he wasn't going to try and get her back.

"One thing I noticed about you is that you are so busy feeling everyone elses feeling that you never consider yours.... I know that half of the time it's not your fault but half of the time it is. You put walls up to stop you from getting hurt and I understand, I do, maybe that's what you done to me I don't know but Shalimar...she loves you Em, I heard that much and I know you love her, I felt it from you when I said her name and I think subconsiously you may have had feelings for her for quite some time, maybe that's why you couldn't love me. You can't protect your heart all your life Em otherwise you'll never _really_ feel. Now as your friend I say, let her in and go tell her you love her."

Emma sat their stunned, her eyes glistened with unshed tears. She stood up and kissed Brennan on the forehead.

"Thank you" She said before going off to find Shalimar.

Shalimar sat in Emma's room waiting for her to come back, she was too busy thinking about everything that had happened that she didn't sense or hear Emma come into the room. She walked upto Shalimar and slid her hands round her waist from behind and placed a sweet kiss on her neck. Shalimar spun round at the sudden contact.

"Hey." Emma said leaning in to place a loving kiss upon Shalimar's lips, then started planting them down her jawline. Shalimar pulled back surprised at how calm Emma was acting.

"Em, what happened with Brennan?"

"He made me realise something." Emma said simply looking into chocolate brown eyes. Suddenly Shalimar felt a wave of emotion go through her, she recognised it straight away, it was love but not just any kind, it was love towards _her_. She looked at Emma, her expression between confused, shocked and happy.

"What is it, baby?" Emma asked in a teasing tone. She knew Shalimar had felt her love for her, she had done it on purpose but she decided to tease the feral for a little bit.

"Umm...nothing...it's just I thought I felt...never mind." Shalimar stuttered

"You thought you felt love?" Emma asked, face and voice deadly serious now.

"Yeah" Shalimar whispered. She turned her head away knowing that she was going to be disappointed.

"That's what Brennan made me realise. I love you Shalimar Fox. And before you ask; yes I do really mean it, you just felt it."

Shalimar couldn't believe it, Emma actually loved her. She pulled Emma close and whispered.

"Thank you. I love you soo much"

Emma smile, before pushing Shalimar down on the bed.

"Right, where were we."

**The End**


End file.
